Talk:Critical hit
It seems to me that only melee weapons and bows are subject to critical hits. Wands and staffs do not seem to generate them. If this is true, I'd like to add it to this article. Can anyone confirm one way or the other? --Squeg 06:31, 19 October 2005 (EST) Ensign published results of some critical hit testing, 2 level 20s, one serving as a punching bag for the other, along with the raw data, in the thread here, and a linear fit gave a rate of y = 0.0144x + 0.0027, with y being the critical hit chance; roughly 1.44% per attribute level, and 17.5% or so at level 12. The excel file with his raw data can be found here, though the confidence intervals can be pulled in a bit by using +/- z(a/2)((p(1-p))/n)^0.5 instead. Ensign sampled nearly 8000 hits, so the data has a degree of accuracy surpassing most studies, and I feel confident correcting the page based on it. --Epinephrine 23:16, 16 March 2006 (CST) How do critical hits work with dual dagger attacks? Do both hits get a critical or are those independent too? :I've used Twisting Fangs and gotten a crit with one attack and not the other before. As long as dual strike skills follow the same rules for dual strikes due to points in dagger mastery, I'd assume that a dual strike simply causes another attack, with randomly chosen damage and another check for a critical hit. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:33, 17 August 2006 (CDT) The skill Critical strike produces two critical hits, but I think they are calculated as two attacks. After all, the first one can mis/be blocked/evaded, and the second could still hit. How about adding this article to the Game Mechanics category? Circumstances of critical hits? Do the chances for critical hits change when attacking moving foes? Knocked down foes? Foes from above? Foes from behind? :What I have found is that you are guaranteed a critical hit when striking a moving foe from behind. Don't know if this is considered fleeing, but anyway, it works regardless of which direction they are moving, as long as you hit them from behind. 80.202.245.195 19:08, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Change to formula For now, I've reverted the anon edit for the simple reason that it did not contain justification, yet changed the formula without modifying the results. If the new formula was correct, it should be explained in the edit summary box. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:03, 7 August 2006 (CDT) 0 axe Say you had 0 axe mastery and were using a req. 9 axe, and then got a critical hit. Would you still do the maximum damage of the weapon x √2? [[AOTT]] 00:05, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Criticals don't simply deal weapon max times sqrt(2) points of damage. For criticals, damage is worked out like normal except the damage from the weapon's range is automatically the max and either the damage is scaled by sqrt(2) or your "attack rating" is raised by 20 (the two work out equivalently). --68.142.14.39 00:27, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::take a look at Damage, the full equation, including criticals is there --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:29, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :::You're doing the replying to me thing again. --68.142.14.61 18:53, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::::After reading the Damage link, I think I get it AOTT 10:14, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Grunting after being critted :) I'm pretty sure that the noises PCs make are caused by critical hits. Like when the female mesmer makes that funny highpitched "HA!" shriek after being cracked by a hammer. Can anyone else confirm? Wands I don't know about pets, but it's definitely possible to get a critical hit with wands. --Fyren 00:20, 8 September 2006 (CDT)